Make It Real
by babygurl0506
Summary: One-shot written for Phoebe9509 based on a prompt. Hotch and Emily dance together... and it leads to more.


**A/N: **This piece is a stand alone, separate from my current multi-chapter fic Sacrifices and Saviors. It was requested by Phoebe9509, who was my 50th reviewer on that story. Her prompt was: **Steamy sultry dancing** between Hotch and Prentiss. I hope she, and the rest of you enjoy this lovely little M-rated piece.

This piece has not been beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Why did I even come to this?<em>

She reached up and covered her mouth as it opened, for what felt like the millionth time, into a wide yawn. She licked her lips subtly and rested her cheek in her hand as she looked around the full room of agents in formal wear. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy these little parties that the FBI threw for various reasons, but one could only have so much fun when coming to them alone. She took another sip of her soda and grimaced as she tasted it; the ice in the glass now having mostly melted and watering down the caffeinated drink. She sighed heavily and glanced at the watch that was resting on her wrist, wondering if she could bail now and not be missed. She jolted slightly as a hand appeared in front of her, palm upturned and waiting silently.

Her eyes and head followed the line of the masculine hand up his arm to his shoulder and then up to his face. Her breathing hitching slightly as reality struck her that the hand belonged to none other than her unit chief. She blinked at him for a moment before tilting her lips in an unsure smile and scratching her neck lightly, "Hotch?"

The small, curious smile she sent him took his breath away. As always she looked elegant. She'd worn a simple black dress and black heels, but that had little to do with his heightened interest in the brunette agent. SHe had more style and class than any other woman he'd ever known, and she had an interesting way of looking at things, as if everything was a puzzle for her to solve. He granted her a half smile and wiggled his fingers lightly, "You look bored to death over here. Thought I'd come over and try to wake you up."

She shifted slightly in her seat as she gazed up at his face. There it was; that slight tilting of his mouth - an unaffected sensual look- that got all the single women, and some of the not-so-single women in the bureau's attention. She lifted an elegant eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, "Wake me up?"

He chuckled and nodded leaning down, closing some of the considerable space, and speaking low, "Don't think you're the only one biding their time before they cut out early." He flashed her a dimple and captured her hand in his, "Now, either you're going to dance with me, or we're both ducking out the back and going off to explore what else this little country club has to offer."

She pursed her lips in amusement and stood up, her hand remaining in his. She stood mere inches from him and at five-eleven or so with her heels on she nearly looked him in the eye, "Dealer's choice."

He seemed almost timid, and anticipatory, not wearing the cool persona he usually assumed in her company as he lead her to the dance floor and stopped at the edges of it. His dark eyes studied it for a moment before turning to look at her once more. He stepped onto the raised surface and pulled her close to him, their bodies a breath away from each others. He raised their joint hands slowly and wrapped his other arm around her back, barely hiding his grin as her arm reached up and wrapped around his neck, holding her close to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to move them to the music. His hand at her lower back feeling each muscle in her back move as they swayed together, his nose catching little hints of the perfume she was wearing. He closed his eyes as they danced and let their joint hands rest against his chest as they moved across the floor, slowly closing any remaining space between them, until her chest was pressed tight against his and her head was nestled just under his chin.

She felt damn good against him; the soft contours of her body rocking against his as they moved with the slow strains of Sinatra's 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Her warmth teased his hand through her soft silken dress and he had to recite golf statistics in his head to keep his body from reacting to her the way he wanted to. He hadn't been able to stop looking at her. All night, the one thing that had been at the forefront of his mind was getting her alone, either on or off the dance floor. His lips brushed the crown of her head as he rocked with her, their hips brushing occasionally and a nearly silent groan emanating from his throat. His thumb traced over her knuckles gently as they moved and he smiled as she entwined their fingers, letting their now linked hands rest against the solid plane of his chest.

She never would've imagined that he was such a good dancer, but to her surprise, Aaron Hotchner, tight ass unit chief of the BAU, actually knew how to dance well. In her head, she'd always pictured him as too uptight to dance, or if he did dance, as a complete klutz that would step all over her feet. Who knew that the man could actually hold a rhythm and lead her without being pushy. She sighed softly against his neck in contentment as he lead her across the floor, his firm body pressing hard against hers as he held her close. She arched her back slightly as his hand began to trace random patterns there, his touch igniting her skin, even through the fabric of her dress. She squeezed his hand lightly and let a soft moan escape her lips as he continued his ministrations with his nimble fingers. She knew she was getting to him, had known all night. She couldn't escape those all-seeing eyes anywhere in that room. She brushed the tip of her nose along his jaw line as they swayed along to the next song that began to play, and chuckled at how he tightened his grip on her. She arched into him more and bit her lip as his head dipped, his lips resting on her ear before he spoke softly, "Let's get out of here."

She pulled back to look at him, and caught him watching her closely. She looked around at the other agents dancing to the slow music and then chanced a glance back up at him, "You sure it's not too early? Don't you still have some political ass-kissing games to play?"

He smirked and wet his lips before furrowing his brows and leaning forward, his face millimeters from hers as he spoke, "I don't really care if it's too early or not." He grinned and pressed his palm against her lower back, keeping her body close to his, "If you want to stay for another drink though…"

She shook her head, "No, no. Thank you."

He smirked and kept moving her across the floor, slowly guiding her towards the edge of the floor, "Had too much already?"

She scoffed lightly and shook her head, "Of soda? I think I can handle it, Hotch."

He tilted his head and smirked, "So, you never indulge at these parties?"

She leaned up and rested her lips near his temple as she spoke softly, "Not on alcohol…"

The teasing lilt in her voice radiated warmth in him and he swallowed hard, "Do I want to know?"

She held his eyes as she shifted her body slightly askew from his, letting his thigh press between hers as they danced. She subtly pressed her hips against his and gave him a teasing smile as she tilted her head, silently communicating what she would be happy to indulge with him on. His eyes darkened to almost black as they continued to dance on the floor, her hips pressing provocatively against his as his solid thigh rested between hers.

He leaned down and spoke against her temple, for only her to hear, "You're playing with fire, Emily."

She grinned at the use of her first name, "I've always been a bit of a pyromaniac, Aaron."

He chuckled against her skin and roughly pressed his thigh against her core once, twice before he pulled away from her a bit and nodded to the doors behind them. She nodded slowly and bit her lip, squeezing their still joined hands playfully. He dropped her hand and took her arm, weaving through the crowd, unnoticed for the most part. Hotch nodded his head at anyone that stared too long and finally got them to the doors of the room, leading her out and then turning down a random hallway. He tried a couple doorknobs before one turned and the door opened. He tugged her into a dimply lit room that smelled of leather and old books. Which, to her at least, was similar to the smell of comfort; it smelt like her father's library. She walked into the room, looking around at the random open office they'd stumbled into and sighed softly, before turning around in the center of the room to look at him.

He'd shut the door and was now leaning against it. His body propped up against the solid wood door, the breadth of his shoulders visible even beneath the elegant cut of his dark tuxedo. There was absolutely no denying it, Aaron Hotchner was a well built man, and came complete with more energy and determination than anyone else she knew. Right now his dark hair, darker and richer than her own, had fallen slightly in his face; those bangs that were always meticulously pushed away covering part of his strong brow, and drawing attention to his dark eyes that were intensely focused on her.

He watched her from a distance, as her eyes studied him. He liked her eyes. The showed her emotions clearly, showed the depth of her character and her passion. He stepped away from the door and flipped a switch, adding a dim vague glow to the room and bathing her in a warm soft light. It was, indeed, cowardly of him, wanting to hide in the shadows, but it had been far too long since he'd even contemplated pursuing a woman. His gaze held hers as he neared, and suddenly he struck with a realization; it wasn't right that a woman with her attributes, with her intelligence, personality, looks, should spend her life alone.

She reached forward and touched his hand shyly. It wasn't that she was having second thoughts, she was more concerned that he was. She stroked his palm gently as she tugged him to her and moved backward, letting his body press hers into the desk behind her. She smiled up at him and reached her other hand up to the back of his neck, her fingers weaving through the short hair there before guiding his head down and letting his lips brush hers tenderly.

He pulled back sharply and braced his hands on the desk, next to her lithe body. Right now, he wanted her so much that everything was taking a backseat to good old-fashioned lust. Her chest rose and fell in several deeps breaths, before he caught her mouth again, pressing her back against the desk and willing her mouth to open under his. His tongue slid into her mouth and stroked her deeply, a hint of masculine pride burning through him as a low moan escaped her mouth and echoed into his.

He gripped the desk so hard he thought he'd break it. His hands were shaking they were holding onto the wood so tight as his body pressed against her heavily. She pulled back for a moment, her breathing quick and shallow as she searched his face for confirmation that this was really happening. He gave her a slight grin and kissed her again, this time giving his eager hands freedom to roam. His palms slid across her back and then scooped low to brush her buttocks, before he pulled her flush with his body, letting her feel exactly what she did to him.

Emily sucked in a deep breath and moaned as her body pressed hard against his. She'd always thought that he would be well endowed, but actually knowing it sent a bolt of excitement through her. He grinned as she rocked her hips towards his seductively; he knew she was reacting to him and with every rapid beat of his heart he thought about how unreal the whole situation seemed. This was Emily, the cool-headed, OCD, perfectionist, and she was pushing agaisnt him, wanting more from _him_.

It was wonderful and strange and so exciting he almost couldn't handle it; _almost_.

He felt his body harden even more, felt himself expanding, growing. He literally felt ready to burst. His hands slid up from her back and reached around to her chest, caressing her gently with his palms and fingertips. She tilted her head back and made a small sound of pleasure and need as he fondled her. Before he could give his mind time to approve his actions, he'd slowly begun pulling the zipper of her dress down, and guiding the straps of the fabric away from her body. His lips pressed to the side of her neck, and then down the full expanse of her shoulders and chest, his mouth nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh greedily.

He stopped as he reached her strapless lace and satin bra and lifted his head to look at her in it. It was a pale coffee color, and sheer enough that he could just make out the outline of her through it. It nearly sent him over the edge. He reached out and ran his hands over her, watching as she trembled from his actions. He lost control. She gripped his forearms tightly as he head dropped backward, soft mews and whimpers escaping her mouth with each of his caresses and kisses to her bared skin.

As his hands roughly palmed and caressed her through the lace, she panted lightly, building the suspense and excitement coursing through him. Her right hand left his forearm and traced down his abdomen to the fly of his pants. Through the dark fabric she found him and stroked him, making him nuts. He growled her name lightly against her mouth and bucked towards her hand slightly. He reached behind her, grabbing the back of her dress and expertly hitched the long fabric up around her hips, before he eased her up on the desk and stepped between her opened legs, his hands tracing up along her long lean muscles limbs and grasping her hips hard. She gasped at his tight hold, mentally making a note to check for bruises in the morning, before she grabbed at the front of his shirt and tugged him tight against her, kissing him hard. Her hands trailed down the front of his suit, and slid along his chest and sides, before pressing into his back under the jacket. He hissed lightly as she dragged her short nails down his back, before reaching around and undoing his belt in one smooth motion. She tugged lightly on the front of his pants, her mouth unsealing from his as she looked down to unsnap and unzip his pants.

Their dark eyes met as she dragged her hand across his lower abdomen, teasing him and not touching the area she knew he most wanted her to. He fisted his hand in her dark hair, pulling her head back slightly before he pressed his mouth to her neck and then moved down to the valley of her breasts, leaving a dark love bite there to remind her of him the next morning. With one hand he touched the sleek, silken skin of her inner thigh as he pushed her skirt out of the way.

She was his.

No way around it. After tonight, there was no way she'd ever be able to do this with someone else, not when she'd had this man. He was damn good at this, all of it. She whimpered as he teased her with his hand while helping her lie back on the desk. She pressed her hips towards him over and over, whimpering and whining for him softly as he pushed close to the brink and then pulled her back again. She groaned as his hand left her and she was just opening her eyes to inquire why he had stopped when she felt his hot breath against her lower stomach and her eyes slammed shut again in pure ecstasy. She gripped the edge of the desk tight, her nails scratching the wood in parallel marks as she fought to maintain some semblance of control over herself. He kept her there, teetering at her peak, relishing every second of her before he finally let her go and let her fall over that edge into pure pleasure, his free hand reaching up and covering her mouth as she groaned his name hard and melted in his arms.

His whole body on fire, Aaron leaned up over her. Pushed by tremendous emotion, he caught her face and kissed her hard. The need to devour her pushed him hard as he tugged her to the edge of the desk and tilted her hips towards his slightly. The look of utter need on her face answered any questions her could have possibly asked in that moment. He kissed her again, unable to get enough to appease himself. He situated himself between her legs and had to pause to get control. No way in hell would he risk hurting the woman in front of him. She deserved so much more than this, a sexual romp in some country club office, and he promised himself that the next time they did this, he would make sure it was exactly what she deserved.

Leashing his tattered discipline, struggling to be as gentle as he could be, he rocked into her. Small, tight and… perfect; like she'd been made just for him. His head swam with emotion as she gripped his shoulders tight and leaned up, pressing kisses to his neck as they moved together, dancing their own private dance. She tilted her head back as she neared her edge again and he pulled back, capturing her chin in his hand, "Look at me, Emily."

She lazily blinked her dark eyes open and stared at him, holding his eyes as she gave herself over to the fire coursing through her veins, his name rolling from her lips as they maintained eye contact. That did it. It was enough. Almost too much. He drove into her twice more, before pressing his mouth to hers hard and groaning against her lips as he launched into pleasure with her.

Minutes later, still standing entwined with her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked her bare back, "I'm sorry."

She lifted her head from his shoulder slowly and met his eyes, confusion tinting the dark orbs as she tilted her head, "Hotch, you… trust me, that was not deserving of an apology. Hell, I'd give you a medal if I could."

He chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose playfully, "Two things. One, after what we just did, I think you can call me, Aaron. Two, I'm sorry for doing this… like this." He gestured around them and sighed, "You deserve so much more than a quickie during some formal FBI shin-dig." He tucked a curl of dark hair behind her ear and traced her cheekbone with his thumb, "You deserve roses and candlelight and my A-game." He swallowed hard and ducked his head slightly before lifting his eyes to her in renewed confidence, "I'd like to get to redeem myself… if you're willing to do this a second time."

She grinned and licked her bottom lip, before pulling the corner of her lip between her pearly white teeth, her fingers tracing his chest gently. She smiled and leaned closer, "Sure, we can do this a second time…" she pressed a teasing kiss to his cheek and continued, "And a third… and a fourth…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>See that blue button that says REVIEW? Please click it and leave me some feedback! Thanks! :) xx-babygurl0506<strong>_


End file.
